(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an arrangement for reducing soybean losses in soybean headers.
In order to explain the instant invention such that same may be easily carried out, the following paragraphs are a detailed description of a preferred embodiment, with reference to the accompanying drawings, merely as a non limiting example of the invention, the components of which may be selected among several equivalents without departing from the principles of the invention as established in the instant specification.
(2) Prior Art
Various papers issued by the National Institute of Agricultural Technology, from now onwards “INTA”, as well as several publications, namely “Soja, siembra, cosecha, secado y almacenaje “(Soybean; seeding, harvesting, drying and storage) (Bragachini, M. et al; 1993; INTA-EEA-Manfredi); “Eficiencia de cosecha de soja y maiz” (Soybean and corn harvesting efficiency” (Bragachini Ml, Peiretti, J; 2004; INTA-EEA-Manfredi) and a manual not still issued, “Soja, eficiencia de cosecha y post cosecha” (Soybean, harvesting and post-harvesting efficiency”, by Bragachini, M. et al. registered in the project launched by INTA on the efficiency of harvest and post-harvest of grain have been considered.
Also, a search have been carried out to know possible antecedents of prior art which could constitute an opposable reference. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,398 relates to a method used to determine losses during harvest. To this end, an impact sensor is used producing an electrical signal which is measured and related to the harvesting speed for providing a reading of a lost product unit.
WO 2004012494 relates to a control model which is permanently optimized for adapting to the last work conditions. Each parameter is considered as a variable which instantaneously prevails in the reading of the harvesting process. Each variable may be used to establish ground maps showing the harvesting evolution. Also, this device may be used automatically in order to adjust working speed and reduce grain losses.
DE 19922436 comprises a sliding roller manually operated or included into a machine. Meteorological and biological conditions define the moment at which harvest should be urgently effected. This invention allows the farmer to consider a balance between the loss percentage and the increase in the traveling speed.
DE 10150080 describes a control process having automatic verification of the results transversally to the driving direction. It has an electronic system for displaying losses in real time for controlling and calibrating harvesting tools in order to increase efficiency.
Published GB 1450956 relates to a harvesting machine comprising a transducer measuring the grain directly and, at the end, a transducer measuring the grain gathered operating with the same measurement principles. A differential amplifier receives measurements and a proper means indicates whether the loss is within acceptable levels. Two transducers are shown which measure direct loss of grain from the straw walker and a screen indicates the collected grain. The differential amplifier transmits to a dual scale of calibrated scales an acceptable level of lost grain. The amplifier also transmits to a harvest speed control unit.
US 20030199291 describes an apparatus and method for determining lost grain in a harvesting machine. To this end, said harvester has a region of the crop separator with separate members having proximity sensors for generating a signal corresponding to the separated amount. Such signal is sent to an assessment unit for its processing, which includes determining a curve of some of the zones and the conversion of said curve into a measurable feature. The loss is determined by the assessment unit based on the curve characteristics.
Published GB 1429706 relates to an apparatus for measuring the amount of grain lost by a harvester, including a plurality of metal disks insulated from vibrations arranged on supports and separated therebetween by a rubber foam. Each disk provides a metal plate compressing a piezoelectric transducer the main connections of which are engaged to a common conductor.
GB 1401878 allows measuring and controlling grain loss from a straw walker and, to this end, the amount of grain falling through an opening is measured with a sensor engaged to a circuit and fed to an amplifier and/or a straw walker speed controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,003 includes a lost grain sensor mounted at the side of a rotary thresher such that the grain ejected by the machine enters into the sensor to measure the separated grain just before the straw is disposed off.
The above embodiments are mainly directed to measuring the amount of grain lost during harvest, employing sophisticated meters, counters and electronic equipment.
The cited references are limited to indicate that, under certain conditions, with determined implements and at a determined speed, the loss could be estimated in a determined percentage.
Therefore, these references do not relate to a process for decreasing losses, but to accept such losses under certain conditions.